


I'm Fucking Anybody With They Legs Wide

by senioritastyles



Series: Sara's Fics [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, daddy/princess, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: “Luke, what the hell are you doing?” Calum wonders despite the situation he’s walked in on being entirely obvious since Luke never tries to hide anything.The blonde is face down-ass up on their shared bed, entirely naked and slowly pumping his blue princess plug in and out of himself, his hand soaked with lube and it’s clear he wasn’t trying to be neat about his execution.Or: Luke couldn't wait until Calum came home.





	I'm Fucking Anybody With They Legs Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from Low Life by Future ft. The Weeknd)

“Luke, what the hell are you doing?” Calum wonders despite the situation he’s walked in on being entirely obvious since Luke never tries to hide anything.

The blonde is face down-ass up on their shared bed, entirely naked and slowly pumping his blue princess plug in and out of himself, his hand soaked with lube and it’s clear he wasn’t trying to be neat about his execution. “Was horny and you weren’t home.” He explains breathlessly, his lips swollen and bitten a sinful red.

Calum is momentarily mesmerized by the beautiful sight, quickly regaining his composure enough to speak. “How long have you been at this, princess?” He asks, tugging at his jeans and t-shirt until they hit the floor as he watches Luke fuck himself.

“I...fuck….I don’t know.” Luke whines, whimpering under his breath at the drag of the plug inside of him. 

Calum shakes his head and tsks at his boyfriend, kneeing onto the bed and pushing Luke’s hands away from himself, much to the blonde’s dismay. “Princess, you and I both know that no toy can satisfy you properly and even if you had come, you’d still be begging me to fuck you right after.”

Luke whines loudly, mainly because he knows that it’s true but also because Calum is reaching for the haphazardly discarded lube bottle and pouring some into his hand as the other hand tugs away his boxers, leaving them around his thighs as he slicks himself up and wastes no time sliding into Luke’s willing and wet ass. Luke loses his breath for a moment, the stretch of Calum versus the plug a big enough difference that it burns in the perfect way. Calum grips Luke’s hips tightly and starts fucking him with a quick rhythm and forceful thrusts, bouncing Luke’s body back and forth expertly.

“See baby, you should’ve just waited for me to get home and avoided all this nonsense, isn’t that right?” Calum asks, slapping the top of Luke’s ass roughly. “Should’ve waited for Daddy’s dick like a good slut, right?” He wonders, slapping the other side of Luke ass even harder.

Luke squeaks and grips the sheets beneath him, mouth dropping open and eyes squeezing shut. “Yes, Daddy.”

Calum keeps his harsh pace, fucking into Luke with the aim of making him moan the way only Calum can; smacking his ass and leaving red marks that only Calum is allowed to make. “But you’re too impatient, aren’t you Princess?” Calum taunts, reaching forward and grabbing onto Luke’s ever-growing curls and tugging Luke head up and back until his ass is arched up perfectly for Calum’s other hand to spank roughly. “Too focused on getting something in that slutty ass that you don’t care what it is, huh?”

Luke moans quietly, blinking away the pleasure tears in his eyes as he stares up at the ceiling and keeps a tight hold on the sheets, breathing heavily as Calum fucks him expertly. “Fuck, Daddy, harder please.”

Calum allows Luke what he wants, pulling harder on the younger boy’s hair and using it as leverage to drive his hips faster and deeper into Luke’s willing ass, leaving bruises where his other hand is holding the blonde’s hip. Luke huffs gratefully, letting Calum handle his body any way the older boy pleases, letting Calum have full control. Luke’s upper body flops forward when Calum lets go of his hair, his cheek thudding against the mattress when he hits it unexpectedly. The blonde’s eyes water with a vengeance as Calum fucks him deep and hits every spot that makes Luke want to scream with pleasure, make his chest tighten with how fast he’s breathing. It feels like licking heaven off the back of his hand before taking a shot of hell, sweet sin burning his throat and making the room spin with the intoxication of Calum’s touch. It’s something he could never get used to, something no tolerance could build against, an addiction that never stops providing Luke’s high. He could lie here on his stomach for days and need nothing more than Calum fucking him exactly like this to keep him going. Even the thought of doing that has him moaning loudly and arching his back for Calum, his stomach swirling with the impending need to come.

“Feel good, gorgeous? Feel good to have a dick in that ass? To be fucked nice and hard like a good whore?” Calum breathes, getting close himself with the way Luke’s ass squeezes around him.

“Yes, yes, fuck…...feels so fucking good.” Luke sobs, listening to the deafening slap of Calum’s hips against his ass, knowing it’ll probably still be red and a little sore for the rest of the day and relishing in the fact.

Calum groans deeply, forcefully grabbing the skin on Luke’s hips and yanking the younger boy’s body back as hard as he can manage, his thighs trembling with the pleasure Luke provides. “Shit, hold still Princess.” He commands, grunting softly before coming deep inside Luke, letting the tension out with rough smacks to Luke’s already red ass. “Fuck, so good.”

Luke whines quietly to himself, sitting as still as he can and waiting for Calum to finish, jumping just a little bit each time Calum’s hand hits against his sore skin. It’s another minute or so before Calum huffs out a long breath and pulls himself away from Luke with more willpower he thought he possessed.

“Turn over for me, Princess.” Calum requests, still a little breathless as he gives Luke room to flip onto his back. “Start, baby.”

Luke whines, he knows this game well and while it excites him it also frustrates him because Calum can be undeniably evil. Still, he obeys and wraps his hand around his painfully hard dick and strokes over it quickly, tugging himself off as fast as he possibly can and keeping his eyes on Calum’s as they watch him close enough to make his cheeks heat up. It should be scary, how well Calum can read his body, but it turns Luke on more than anything else that his boyfriend knows exactly what Luke needs and how he needs it. Luke is hardly breathing, his eyelids heavy and threatening to drop any second as pleasure overtakes his body and makes him quiver.

Calum can see the exact second that Luke is close enough to play, smiling and running his fingers through Luke’s hair. “Three…..two…..” He starts, watching Luke’s eyes slip shut and his chest stutter. “One…….”

“Shit, please Daddy, please!” Luke shrieks, never once stopping his hand.

Calum waits another beat that feels like ages to Luke before cutting him off. “Nope, hands off.”

Luke rips his hand away from himself quickly, not willing to endure the punishment of coming without permission no matter how badly he’d wanted to and how close he’d been. The potential high simmers back down to the bottom slowly, like a pot that’d been a second away from boiling over only to have the heat turned off as Luke breathes in and out carefully. Calum gives him the cue and Luke starts the process again, even more desperate to get off than he’d been just a minute ago and his body even tells him so, tensing faster and quivering harder and aching all over with need. Luke knows Calum can see it, can sense it, watching even closer to make sure he doesn’t miss the right time to do his thing. It comes sooner than before, Luke’s eyes rolling back as his hand works to hopefully get him off this time.

“Three…..” Calum begins, listening to Luke moan and whine at the same time. “Two……” He continues, watching the younger boy’s back arch in a perfect bridge. “One…..”

Luke can’t even form words this time, can’t even beg for release he’s so strung up; all he can do is stare hopefully into Calum’s merciless eyes.

“Off.” Calum instructs, smirking wickedly.

“Nooooo, no, no, no.” Luke whimpers pitifully, his hand moving away from himself despite his words, his hips still moving around involuntarily in search of any kind of contact.

Calum rubs at Luke’s scalp and kisses his lips and his cheeks. “You’re just so goddamn pretty when you’re all horny with no way to fix it, baby. I swear I want to let you come but I just can’t do it when you look this good every time I say no.” Calum coos, slipping his tongue inside Luke’s mouth.

“Please Daddy…..I’m so fucking horny, please.” Luke breathes, rolling his head to the side and letting his eyes fall shut as his body settles down.

Calum shakes his head, knowing Luke usually can’t take too much of this game as he prompts, “Try again, Princess.”

Luke groans weakly but does as he’s told, his dick an awful red-purple and incredibly sensitive in his relentless fist. He tugs himself off as quickly as before, ignoring the bite of pain that ebbs at his conscious as he opens his eyes and looks at Calum again, pleading with every ounce of himself as he almost immediately gets to that point.

“Three…..two…..one…..” Calum says, watching the way Luke’s face twists up before he decides, “Come, now.”

Luke sobs gratefully, his body quaking against the mattress as he finally lets go and comes all over his lower stomach, his eyes completely rolled back and his mouth dropped open wide. “Fuck thank you oh my god.” He says all in one groany breath, letting his hand fall away from himself as his body rides along the high for as long as it can.

Calum’s mouth finds Luke’s and they kiss until Luke can’t remember where he is, the older boy’s tongue teasing along the seam of Luke’s lips before he pulls away and pats the outside of the younger boy’s thigh as he stands up straight and reaches to pull his boxers back up. “Next time, wait for me to get home and I won’t have to play with you.” Calum advises, winking strolling away with the knowledge that Luke will never be able to make himself wait when he wants something.

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in one night?! THE INSANITY!! But today, folks, is a very special day indeed because it the day we were blessed with the unicorn Cake smut booty squad queen Sara (migs)!!!! Yes ladies and gents, it's Sara's birthday and I couldn't let it pass without posting slutty princess Cake smut since its her fave and she deserves the best. Make sure to go send her some love on tumblr all day long! Happy birthday Sara my friend, you absolute babe, and have a fantastic day<333
> 
>  
> 
> SARA'S TUMBLR: itsmigs
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
